


【Drarry】宝贝

by SoloistSymbiosis



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloistSymbiosis/pseuds/SoloistSymbiosis
Summary: Hand Job沙雕小破车。





	【Drarry】宝贝

格兰芬多的黑发救世主戳着餐盘里的蔬菜发呆。  
韦斯莱家的双胞胎在男孩左右坐下，环上他的肩膀搂在中间。  
“宝贝儿~”“甜心~”  
哈利无奈的接受哥俩的调戏，干笑。  
“哐当—”叉子撞击餐盘发出清脆的声响。隔壁桌射来一道强烈的视线，让救世主头皮发麻，没拿稳叉子。  
弗雷德揉着男孩的黑发，乔治手上甩着一张报纸在哈利眼前晃悠。  
“锵锵~新鲜出炉的霍格沃茨八卦小报！最有魅力的男校友排名！”  
“我们的格兰芬多水蜜桃哈利宝贝竟然屈居第二！”  
双胞胎们一唱一和。  
哈利翻了翻白眼，他从来不关心什么八卦排名！还有格兰芬多水蜜桃又是什么鬼？！男孩摇了摇头，端起水杯。  
“让我们看看第一名~what？斯莱特林那个马尔福？”弗雷德拔高了腔调。  
“噗—”救世主还没来得及咽下的水喷了乔治满手。  
乔治不在意的扔了那张湿透的报纸，湿漉漉的手指抚上哈利的脸颊。  
“果然甜心你也觉得不服气对不对，那只雪貂哪里有我们的黄金男孩~甜~美~”  
“咔嚓—”隔壁桌传来餐碟的碎裂声，哈利听到帕金森尖细的声音叫着金发级长的名字。  
“或许是因为床上功夫？毕竟是‘千人斩’的斯莱特林性~爱~之~神~”弗雷德嘲讽道。  
“呕！”乔治做出夸张的呕吐表情，随即贴上哈利：“还是我们小哈清纯……可人……宝贝儿你去哪？”  
哈利挥开双胞胎的胳膊，起身离开。千人斩？性爱之神？呵，男孩攥紧了拳头。

斯莱特林公共休息室，帕金森小姐贴着马尔福小少爷的胳膊，傲人的胸部蹭来蹭去，用着那尖细的声音撒娇道：“德拉科，亲爱的，不知道今晚谁能幸运的爬上你的床？”女孩细长的红指甲划过金发男孩胸前的衬衫扣子，眨巴着大眼睛。  
德拉科假笑着捏着女孩的下巴，作势要亲吻上去，看到女孩欣喜的闭上眼睛，他讥讽地勾了勾嘴角，准备吐出刻薄的话语。  
“唔！”一阵尖锐地疼痛从脑后袭来，德拉科皱着眉放开女孩，不再理睬她尖细的叫喊，转身快步走向级长寝室。  
斯莱特林级长寝室地绿皮沙发上，脱下隐形衣的救世主翘着二郎腿，手指碾着几根金色发丝，冷笑着。  
“哈利！”德拉科惊喜的喊着男孩的教名。  
黑发男孩红了脸，随即掏出魔杖抵在靠近的斯莱特林的脖子上。  
“别叫的这么亲热，马尔福！”  
德拉科挑了挑眉，不在意的把颈子往那根冬青木魔杖上顶了顶。  
“我以为，大晚上的，哈利来我的寝室，是答应做我男朋友的意思。”  
德拉科不断靠近，一字一句地说着，救世主被他逼到沙发的角落，圈在怀里。  
哈利红透了脸，马尔福上周是逮着他告白来着，他那时大脑一片空白就逃跑了。  
今天来也确实是想说清楚，他……早上韦斯莱双胞胎的话还有刚刚马尔福和女孩调情的场景忽然出现在脑海里，哈利握紧魔杖，推开了金发男孩。  
“男朋友？呵，斯莱特林千！人！斩！的性！爱！之！神！会缺床伴？我没兴趣爬上你的床马尔福，或许你可以去找刚刚那位胸口扣子都要崩开的帕金森小姐！滚开！”  
咬牙切齿的骂完，救世主抬腿往门口走。  
哈利准备推开石门的时候被人从后面拦腰抱住，那人将脑袋埋在他的肩膀，低低的笑着，温热的鼻息撒在颈间的皮肤，“你在吃醋？宝贝？”  
哈利觉得颈脖酥麻，还被那人亲昵的称呼闹红了耳朵。  
“没有，我没有乱碰过其他人，都是他们胡说。”德拉科搂着男孩的腰轻轻晃着解释，委屈的口气带了点撒娇的意味。  
“我……才不管…你有没有乱搞……跟我……又没关系！”哈利结结巴巴。  
“不！有关系！你要管的！你是我男朋友！哈利！”德拉科把怀里的男孩转过来面对自己，“你也喜欢我的，对吗？不然你不会在意这些，还那么晚跑来我这里。”  
被说中心事的救世主脑袋冒烟，不去看金发男孩。  
德拉科把男孩的脸捧起来，望进那双漂亮的祖母绿眼睛，“哈利，你喜欢我，你也喜欢我的……”他慢慢靠近，叹息般的话语带着蛊惑诱哄，吻上那渴望已久的双唇。

哈利被新晋上任的男朋友从背后抱在怀里，躺在斯莱特林级长那张豪华双人床上。  
“今晚不回格兰芬多塔了，好嘛？”德拉科嗅着男孩的黑发落下一吻。  
“嗯…嗯？马……德…德拉科，我还没有…准备好…”哈利还没有习惯男友的教名。  
德拉科却因为男孩的改口而欣喜，“不，哈利，我不会做什么的，我就搂着你，睡觉。好嘛？”他耐心地哄道。  
“嗯……”哈利应道，伸手覆上搂在腰间的手，十指相扣。

“德…德拉科，你…硬了…”黑暗里哈利的声音有些局促。  
“当然，我喜欢的哈利在我的怀里，我是个正常的男人。”德拉科把下体往后撤了一点，不让那硬物顶着男孩。  
“或…或许，我可以…可以…帮你。”哈利吞了吞口水。  
德拉科将脸埋在男孩的发丝，轻笑道：“我们的格兰芬多男孩看来并不像外表那样正直纯洁。”  
“你不要就算了。”格兰芬多男孩有点生气。  
“要~当然要~你帮我~”德拉科将男孩翻过来抱在怀里，抓住他的右手覆上胯间灼热的鼓包。  
“哈利，你自己把它拿出来~”德拉科吻在男孩额头，声音沙哑。  
哈利咽了口口水，颤抖地扯下那单薄的布料，失去了束缚的阴茎弹出来，握在手里尺寸壮观。  
被握住的德拉科闷哼一声，染上情欲的嗓音更低了：“动一动，宝贝，你的手真舒服，就这么握着我就想射了。”  
哈利被斯莱特林露骨的话臊红了脸，身体也跟着燥热起来，“怎么？性爱之神马尔福少爷早泄吗？”手上的动作随着尖牙利齿的回嘴而加快，救世主坏心眼的用指腹摩擦顶端。  
“哦，我亲爱的，是不是早泄，你有的是机会知道~”德拉科咬着男孩的耳朵。  
雄性的麝香在空气中蔓延，哈利有些难耐的扭了扭，他的身体也有了反应。  
“啊~”哈利呻吟出声，金发斯莱特林动作迅速的扯掉了他的内裤，手掌包裹住挺立的肉棒。  
格兰芬多的黄金男孩在马尔福少爷的高超技巧下迅速缴械投降，哈利喘息着，不甘心的加快了手里的动作，德拉科闷哼一声也泄在男孩手上。  
“哈利，果然是喜欢我~所以才~”德拉科吻上男孩。  
“哼！自然是比不得‘千人斩’的斯莱特林级长！”哈利贴着德拉科的薄唇嘟囔着，气不过，便咬了上去。  
德拉科任由他咬着自己的下唇发泄，伸手将人更加圈紧在怀里。

黑发救世主打着哈欠走向格兰芬多餐桌，韦斯莱双胞胎从后面勾搭上他的双肩。  
“早上好~宝贝~”哥俩异口同声。  
哈利烧红了脸，从双胞胎胳膊下挣脱出来，瞪大了绿眼睛，“咳！以后！不许叫我宝贝！”  
宝贝，宝贝……那人昨晚也是这么咬着他的耳朵，声音沙哑。


End file.
